


Portal Warped

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, gregxstanxrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: 18+Younger Rick x Younger Greg x Younger Stanley.Story shall revolve around Greg's POV. Will be 18+ for language, sexuality and well smut.The story centers around a depressed man named Greg, an established, but still little known Rock star. He finds a strange warp pad, deciding to use it against his better judgement, only to disappear from Beach City, Delmarva (Delaware) shortly after his son's birth. He ends up all the way across the country in a heavily forested mountain area. A mysteriously odd area up in Gravity Falls, Oregon.There, Greg quickly realizes this was a place where a thrifty business man was shaping a shady business to lure money from unsuspecting tourists. One with a dark secret, but not as dark as a man who shows up, claiming to be Ford's college friend.What shall happen?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank you, reader, theGayberry for making this wonderful suggestion. I surely hope you do not mind the way I made everything. I saw that picture of Greg and thought, hot damn that is fapping sexy. The first chapter is a little sad. So I warn ya about it, but do not worry! It shall get better. Yes... This one get a few chapters. ;)  
> If you, ( theGayberry ) have any suggestions for this story, please do not hesitate to comment, ok? This is for you, and I shall cater it accordingly. Also I may reread this in a week and fix more errors that I find.  
> (Cover art underlay of Greg is not mine. If you, or anyone one else reading this story, happen to know who was the artist is, please for the love of the Goddess, just tell me.)
> 
> Again ported over from WattPad.

It was a dark and sad time in my life. I had just lost the love of my life, and gained a son in the process not too long ago. I felt a happiness I had never known before, but at the same time, the greatest sorrow as well. It should have been a joyous time in my life.

But yet, I wanted to die.

The Gems were keen to look after Steven for me, pretty much claiming I was completely unnecessary for Steven's development for the current point and time in his life, so I could continue my dream of becoming a world famous musician. That, and Vadalia was close by for reference, or baby sitting purposes. So I left. I lied, claiming that I was going on a road trip across America, but I really was planning on taking a long journey to plot the perfect place for my death.

Yes.... Things were that dark and gloomy for me. I felt unwanted, like I was some sort of nuisance, and I needed to distance myself from everyone, especially Steven. There was no sense in getting to know his old man, for he was half alien. Probably mostly alien. He needed to be with his kind, and not me...

I was devastated to say the least. The worst part of it all, was that outwardly, nothing appeared to be wrong with me. No one had any idea... No clue on how deep my depression had got.

I had driven for hours in my van, only to break down on a logging road, way the hell up in the mountains. Things got tricky from there. I spent the better part of the evening standing out on the dark road with my thumb out, hoping that someone would be going by. It was highly unlikely, and as the darkness started the set in, I realized that no one was coming by any time soon. The only light source was from the moon and stars above, so I decided to go gather some fire wood for the night, for both light and heat. I was probably going to be stuck here until morning, and this was not the way I wanted to go out.

But, wouldn't ya know it? I got my stupid ass lost in the woods. Yeap. Reeeeal smart there, Greg.

Just as I was almost ready to give up trying to find my way back, I caught a glimpse of sparkle in the brush, reflecting off of the moon's light. When I saw what it was, my heart nearly jumped from my chest. I calmed down enough for me to actually understand that I had maybe just found a warp pad. Maybe. It was well hidden under the overgrowth that nearly covered the whole thing. I wasted absolutely no time in clearing it away, and I was rewarded with a familiar sight.

It was a freaking warp pad! At the very least, I would be able to find some sort of way home, and admit defeat. I tapped the thing with my foot, expecting a blinding light to glow, but it did nothing. I tried putting my full weight on the center of the pale blue surface, and again, nothing happened. I even tried hopping up and down on the thing, and still nothing.

Maybe it was broken?

Discouraged, I kicked the pad one more time, wishing it would do something. Anything. Even produce some sort of heat. I guess I got what I wanted, as it began to glow faintly. Shocked, I watched the pad glow brighter still, until I was blinded by a flash of light, and completely engulfed in it. A weird sound was vibrating everywhere, and it was just like from the last time that I had used one with Rose.

Suddenly I felt sea sick as I floated upwards at a rapid pace, sending my body twirling about in a circle. My hair was suddenly floating, no longer adhering to the regular laws of gravity that it should have been. I felt as though I had been in that tube of energy forever before I was rudely spat out in broad day light.  
And right into another God damned forest.

"Awe, man. Just my luck!" I shouted out in frustration, and into what I thought was yet another uninhabited area.

"What is your luck?" A puzzled voice replied, followed by a long huff of air, was heard coming from behind me. When I turned around, I saw someone sitting on a rock with a bottle of some sort, smoking. His expression was that of surprise, probably because someone had just randomly appeared on the smooth crystal slab before him.

"I... Uh... Hello. I am lost." I stuttered as I looked around in a panic.

"Nice to meet you, 'Lost', I am Stan... Ford. Stanford Pines. But you can just call me Stan." The fellow said with an odd hint of secrecy at his badly timed pause. He looked like a man around my age, and had mid-shoulder length hair poking out from under his red beanie.

"Oh... I am sorry. My name is Greg. Greg De- Er, Universe. Greg Universe." I said, laughing oddly using the same tone that this Pines fellow used when he had introduced himself. I suppose maybe he was using a fake name, or in my case, a stage name that was legally converted into my current one. His outfit was a lightly dressed sort. He was in a black leather riding jacket, and some dark jeans. His shoes were oddly mismatching for the outfit. They were some sort of European leather shoe. He clearly appeared to be intoxicated as well.

"Ok. Sure. Nice ta meet cha, Greg. How the fuck did ya get here? Care to explain that shit to me?" Stan said as he stuck his hand out, pointing with the two fingers holding his stub of a smoke at the ground beneath my feet. I looked down to my sandals and laughed nervously, bringing my hands up to the back of my head. There were many things I could have said, but my confidence on being believed was small.

"Oh, uh... Um... I don't think you would believe me if I told you... I will explain, but only if you care to tell me where the heck I am first." I said as walked over to him, and sat down on a stump beside the man. He nodded and took a long swig, before offering the bottle up to me. He wiped his stubbly face as he replied to my question.

"You are in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Where are you from? Outer space?" He laughed rather loudly as I took the liquor, and a long drink from it. The amber liquid was like a burning sack of bees trying to claw down into my stomach. What the hell was this guy drinking? Straight Scotch?

"No, no. I am a musician from a small city in Delmarva. It is called Beach City." I said, getting the joke that he had intended as a play on my last name.

"Oh, that place! You sure re. Long ways away. I have heard that lots of weird shit happens over there. Tails of big ass, fucking colorful monsters, and giant, super hero woman saving the day!" He said, genuinely looking interested in the place.

"Yeah... Those 'super' woman are called the Crystal Gems. My love, Rose, was one of them, but she is gone now, and she left me with a son. There are four of them. A tall reddish purple one, Garnet, whose power is a force to be reckoned with. A skinny one, called Pearl, with the knowledge and tactical skills of a war lord. And a short purple one. We call her Amethyst, and she pretty much is the comic relief there. Likes to shape shift a lot... Ugh..." I trailed off on mention of that last bit. Shaking off the terrible memories, I continued my tale.

"The forth one, my Rose, and their leader, was replaced by my son, who I guess is their leader now... They all live out there, in the Goddess statue on the beach..." Sighing, I clenched my fists as I pictured the house I had once lived in.

"Then why the hell are you way the fuck over here? Shouldn't you be with him? This is literally right on the other end of the country." Stan said as we passed the bottle back and forth. I sighed, looking down at my feet again. I brought my hands to cup my face, and I held back the flood of emotions. He blinked and instantly felt bad.

"Whoa man, I am sorry. I did not mean to offend ya. I guess you have your reasons. I should not judge you for that." He said as he offered me one of his smokes. I sighed and took it, allowing the man to light it for me. Coughing after the first couple of puffs, he laughed and blew smoke rings in my face. I had never really been a smoker, and he instantly picked up on that. Usually this was a bad habit I only had when I was drinking, but right now it was splendid. And I was also drinking.

"Yeah, well. The kiddo is in good hands. He has three moms to take of him now. Well, more like two, and big sister. They need to raise him, not I, as much as I would love too." I sighed and remembered a few dark times. Like the time they had kidnapped Steven in a fucking blizzard.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, well he is half alien, I guess. So a human education is pretty much useless to him. He will have unnatural powers, a hyper-extended life, and other weird shit that I don't quite understand. So it is just best that way. Plus my friend Vadalia has a son around his age and doesn't mind them playing. I still visit a lot in between tours." I said, lying about the last part. Steven was only a year old, and I had not done a single show since Rose's disappearance.

"Oh... Ok. I honestly was just sitting here thinking about what to do with that slab of crystal. I was gonna try to sell it, but it clearly is teleportation device. Can it be moved, ya think? For uh... Safety reasons?" He asked with slitted eyes as he studied the warp device, I looked around. It appeared to be a pretty remote place, but I did spy some smoke wafting out from beyond where he was sitting. Probably his house or something.

"Maybe. I dunno. Is this your property?" I asked hoping it was such, and he nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, it sure is. I will just fence this area up then. Keep the pesky kids outta here." He said as he finished the bottle before standing up. He turned away and walked a bit, suddenly coming to a halt.

"Are you coming, Greg? Ya look tired and cold. You can come crash at my place if ya like." As he spoke, I jolted up, and ran after him. We walked for about five minuets before arriving at an old cabin. There was a poorly made sign that told me this was some sort of business. I sighed, as we went inside and I saw what looked like a shabby cabin with shelves lined with oddities, crystals and badly done taxidermy.

We passed everything as he took me past a door that was marked 'Staff only', and sat me down in his kitchen. He flipped the sad and dim flickering lights on before taking my ratty back pack and guitar to hang on the coat hooks beside the door. I had honestly forgotten about my guitar until that moment. I smiled at his quick and trusting nature as he simply took me in with barely any questions. He fixed us some coffee, handing me one, before he sat down across from me, stirring his drink as he spoke.

"So, ya did not really me tell me how ya got here on that thing." The guy seemed rather patient with me, and I suppose I owed him something.

"Oh, yes... Right. It is a Gem warp pad from long ago. I honestly have no idea how it works. I assume magic crystals. I am surprised it was still active." I said and he left it at that. After he finished his coffee, he stood and left the room.

"Uh... Where are ya going?" I asked, seeing his form disappear into a doorway. From my angle, it appeared to be like a small room, like maybe a laundry room.

"You are not wearing a jacket or a sweater. You must be cold." I heard him mumbled as he came out, and handed me a few to try on. I stared at one, an orange jacket with white stripes and threw that aside. God it was ugly with the purple neck flaps.

Up next, was a black and green knitted sweater, with a pointed hood, and a pocket in front. The sweater was rather large, and appeared to be one made of sheep's wool. I put that in the maybe pile. The last two were simple fall jackets, nothing spectacular about them at all, so I grabbed the woolie and put it on. It was very warm, with minimal itching.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." I said with a smile. He sure was being rather nice to me for not knowing much about me. And for just magically materializing in front of him as well.

"You are welcome. I do not have much to eat around here. The town has a few small stores. Food, liquor, bakery, a small ass Wally-Wurld, and one fast food place. We have a diner and a cafe too, but I don't eat anything at the diner. Old shit there. Unless you want a damn good coffee. The coffee is the best in town there." Stan prattled on as he put the coats away, and closed the closet door. At the same time he threw me a blue beanie just like his, along with pair of gloves, and a scarf to match.

"I noticed the outside said Murder Hut. That is a fucking terrible name for a mysterious tourist trap in this ramshackle of a shack. That is what this place is supposed to be, right?" I said, being truly honest with him as I looked around at the weird shit he had around. One of kitchen counters had a few very well done taxidermy of the inferior ones out front. Only one appeared to be completed.

"Brutal. Yeah, I agree. It probably says, 'Stay out, a serial killer lives here' don't cha think?" I heard a hearty chuckle escape Stan's lips as he considered my suggestion.

"Call it... The 'Mystery Shack' or something." I said with a laugh, not entirely being serious. His face though, turned very serious as he considered the name, saying it a few times with a smirk on his face.

"Hey... The Mystery Shack... Yeah. That is a way better name. Don't mind if I steal it, right?" He asked, and I shook my head. I guess he thought I was serious after all.

"Sure, go ahead, buddy." I said, watching as he rummaged around in his cupboards. With a triumphant whoop, he pulled out yet another bottle of liquor, and a large bag of tortilla chips.

"D'ya like nachos? 'Cause I am making some." He announced as he tossed them onto the table in front of me, along with the new full bottle of booze. I offered my help, ending up having to grate the cheese while he haphazardly diced some onions and tomatoes. Soon, with both of our combined efforts, we had made a large pan of nachos.

"Let"s get baked while this shit cooks, eh?" Stan said cooly, as he again disappeared off into another room seeing my excited reaction. Soon, he was back with a large home made looking contraption. As he got closer, I clearly saw it was a home made hookah. It was crafted from various plastic bottles and containers. I could see a butter label, and half of a soda bottle was the thing's neck. The hoses were made of clear, but heavily browned tubes.

"Wow, man. Did you make this?" I asked, and he nodded. We sat down, and smoked a few bowls before the buzzer on his ancient stove went off to let us know that the food was ready. After burning our selves and sitting down on his couch, we munched away happily on our successful experiment while watching TV and drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot gay sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! This shall be the next installment of this new series. Yes, I think I like the sound of it. Series...  
> Warning!!! 18+ starts in this chapter for hot gay sex.

It had been a long deep-hearted talk, a massive pile of nachos, and many a round of shots and some weed later, before I found myself becoming tired. I looked over to Stan, who at this point, was sitting far too close for my liking. He returned my uncomfortable glance with a mischievous grin, as he nudged me with his shoulder. I nudged him back, and this ended up with our legs touching. All of a sudden, I felt his leg purposely rub up against mine, and it was definitely noticeable. He gave me a suggestive wink, and I felt my stomach flop a little. I blushed heavily, looking away as his arm snaked around my back to rest on my shoulders, his hand laid flat out on couch behind me.

"So..." I heard him begin, his thumb starting to rub my shoulder. Again I felt a flip on the inside. I could hear my heart pumping so fast, I could hear the blood rushing through my ears. I suddenly felt anxious with the need to occupy myself with something else. Leaning forward just enough, so his hand was no longer touching me, I made like I was just simply going for the booze.

That was a bad idea.

When I moved away for that one single moment, I had lost my balance. My hand ended up on his knee to steady myself from falling. I chugged back at least another two shots worth, for some much needed confidence to steer the oddly sexual tension in another direction.

"Ah... Yeah. So... Y-ya h-have a sssspare room for me... To sssleep in, bud?" I slurred a little as I felt that arm back at my shoulders again, this time, the rubbing had intensified. He grinned at me, nodding as he leaned in close to me, his face just a few inches from mine. I could smell the nachos and salsa. I could smell the heavy scent of the liquor on his breath. I could smell his expensive smelling cologne.

"Fuck." I sharply breathed as his hand gripped my shoulder, those fingers seemed to be melting into my flesh as he worked out a large knot. I shuddered in pleasure, feeling his other hand come to rest high on my thigh as his breath tickled my face. I was frozen. Like a perfect trembling statue. My mind had become like a sloth as I watched the man lean in, closer still. My lips were tingling from the closeness of not exactly touching his heated and chapped lips. A thought dawned on me as he lingered there, staring into my eyes with his chocolate brown orbs through those thick lenses.

He was trying to seduce me!

I suddenly felt scared. I had never done this sort of thing with a man before. I was not against it, and frankly it did interest me to some degree, but my upbringing made me a little be scared, to say the very least. With women it came naturally. Almost like a game of cat and mouse. I was always the cat...

Never the mouse. I felt the shock hit me like a stray bullet to the chest. But before my panic could set in, I felt the warmth of his lips finally connecting with mine. I gasped as his hand moved up and into my thick brown hair to hold me carefully, like a delicate baby bird. His eyes were open, still staring, as I felt a wet tongue dip into my mouth. At the same time, my pants became unbearably tight.

"W-wait..." I tried to say, but that again was a mistake on my part. Stan took that moment to push my head forward as he leaned in more, his hand now coming to rest on my growing desire. I gasped, finding myself instantly returning his kiss. Unfortunately, what I had said, did indeed register in the other man's mind, and he pulled away just enough to speak.

"Wait? Wait for what?" He asked in a husky, yet deep tone, his voice dripping with need.

Fuck! His voice was was getting me going. That, and maybe the fact I had not been with anyone since Rose... And the fact that he never removed his hand from my groin. The heat from it, unmoving from it's place, just sitting there, was enough to drive me insane.

"I... I..." I tried, my eyes looking away as I felt his hand put a slight bit more pressure on me. I bit my lip as he brought my face back up to his.

"You what? Not gay? I don't think of myself as either gay or straight. I like you. I like you a lot. But think of it from my perspective, Greg, I live alone in the woods. It is similar with your story on how you met Rose." He said, not a single stutter or falter to his voice. Was I really that drunk?

"Ya see... When a beautiful being appears, seemingly because of magic, and rightfully so, right before you... Would you not try to befriend them? Or just let them slip away?" As he finished, his hand squeezed me and my eyes rolled back into my head. I understood. I completely did. I pretty much chased Rose around until she accepted me.

And here Stanford was... Doing just that to me.

"I g-guess..." I said quietly. His hand was now out right fondling me, and I was enjoying it. A lot actually. So much so, my hips were instinctively moving up against him, and my breathing was getting a bit heavier.

"So... You see my dilemma, here..? Right, Greg?" Now his forehead was against mine, and he was pushing me back onto the arm of the couch, his hand still working me firmly. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back, only to feel his lips graze mine before burying his face into my neck. I jolted my hips, a shock of pleasure vibrating through me as he sucked at the tender bend in my neck. I squeaked as his teeth dug into the flesh beside my Adam's apple.

"I am c-confused..." My voice was shaking, and I was unable to finish as my brain seemed to short-circuit with his touch. I still felt a blanket of nervousness around me, even with the magic of alcohol trying to sway my thoughts.

"If you don't want me to... Say stop at any time... If not..." Stan said, his face twisting into a devilish sneer. I felt his hand palm me again, as the other one came to assist in undoing my belt. When his hand slipped inside, my eyes closed, a long breath escaping from my lips.

"If not, then just let it happen, Greg." He whispered into my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my flesh before he went back to lazily nibble along my collar bone. Soon, he had freed my aching self from my way too tight pants. The cool air was refreshing, and so was his firm grip around my hard shaft.

"Fuck..." The air slipped through my lips like a snake's hiss as he undid the zipper to the hooded sweater he had given me earlier with his teeth.

With his teeth. Oh shit that was hot.

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them, expecting everything to go away, as if it were a dream. It did not, and now Stan was at the end of the zipper, the sweater fully open. His face did not move from down there, and I panicked again.

"Stan... Stanford?" I tried, and his face turned to mine again. I saw his eyes reflect a small flash of hurt, but it quickly faded.

"Stan. Just Stan. Please do not ever call me Stanford ever again... Now to punish you for that..." He growled as he gave me another squeeze, but this time to my balls.

"Ahhh... B-but... Why? I... Oh! Oh my! O... Kaaaaay... I. Am. Sorry." My words were jumbled as I felt his tongue dart out, and lick at the tip of my cock. My whole body felt even tenser as his lips laid out over the tip, and began to suck me into his hot mouth. I relaxed, melting into the fabric as he slowly engulfed me once, then again to coat my skin with his slick saliva.

"Good... And now to thank you for your apology..." His words barely registered in my ears, as again, my skin was covered in a hot and wet mouth. He hummed into me as his tongue worked up and down. The blood in my veins was traveling at such high speeds, that I felt dizzy. Almost as if my brain was not getting enough oxygen. My hands came to rest in his hair, knocking the red toque from his head, and to tangle in his dark brown curls. I groaned deeply, feeling the sound gain Stan's attention with a long slow suck. I bucked as I felt a slight graze of teeth, followed by a squishy pop.

"Oh... Sweet hell... St-stan..." I panted as he tugged on my pants. I found myself helping, wriggling out of my confinements as the clothing fell in a heap to the floor. I could see my reflection in his glasses, and I looked like a puddle of melting wax. I did not even fight as he peeled my sweater and shirt from my torso in one tug over my head. I did not resist when I felt his lips latch onto one of my nipples.

No...

I found myself straining to do the same. My hands were undoing his shirt, and I got frustrated. In my drunken haze, I simply pulled until the buttons popped off, and the shirt gave way to meet my pants on the hardwood.

"Whoa... Whoa... Slow down there, Mr. Universe..." He started to say, but I growled back in return as I got his belt off, and then opened his pants. He laughed as I yanked them down, then went rigid as I clumsily grasped at his already hard member.

"Do ya, really wanna... Slow down?" I found it easier to speak, now having him in an equally vulnerable way. His hips jerked forwards in excitement as his hands came to rest on my shoulders while he hunched over me.

"Nope. Carry on..." And with that, I tried to mimic what he had done to me earlier. First, I started with a gentle blow of air to the head, and I watched as it twitched and bobbed. I grinned, taking in every detail. His was very different from mine. The size was about the same, but his...

Jesus, was it thick. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it at first, so I started to rub the base, and his balls. While doing this, I noticed that he was circumcised, and that was a big thing for me, as I was not. I suppose it was obvious that I was staring, as Stan grunted, and tilted my head up to look at him, his glasses now long gone from his face. His eyes were warm and trusting, and I did not want to disappoint him.

"Don't feel that ya hafta..." He began, and I hushed him before enveloping as much of him as I could into my hand. His groans and gasps for air told me I was doing something right, so I tried something.

Something like licking the head of his very hard, and leaking penis.

"Ohh... I feel like I have to... If only to try s-something entirely new." After I finished speaking, I sucked his cock into my mouth, and clumsily slobbered all over it. I was rewarded with his hands tangling their fingers into my hair, his hips struggling to stay still, and not buck. I was very glad for that. I surely did not want to gag at this point. Even the noises he was making was all the encouragement that I needed.

"S-st-stop. Stop. Stop." Stan said all of a sudden, and I wondered if I had done something wrong. I let go of his cock slowly, allowing a trail of spit to cling from the tip of his dick to my lower lip. Did I offend him? Was that not good enough?

"Please... Please, Greg, lay the fuck down for me..." I shuddered at the tone in his voice, and I did just that. His eyes scanned my body, making me feel so hot and bothered. I did not even know what I was expecting to happen past the blow job parts. I was not knowledgeable on that at all.

His breathing became steady as he crawled over top of me, those eyes staring into mine. I panted as he pressed himself down against me. I closed my eyes as he quickly went to work at my neck again, leaving dark bruises along the way. His hips moved, and his hands smoothed over my skin, in almost every which way. My eyes popped open as I felt him squeeze my balls tightly, and while pressing his thickness against my ass. I grit my teeth a little as he wedged himself as far as he could before leaning back to spit between us.

"Oh fuck..." I watched the thick glob of spit slowly hang down until I felt the coldness of the once warm liquid on my backside. As I tensed, he laughed and pressed right back up against me again, this time I was more relaxed. He grinned, pausing long enough to bend down to kiss me heatedly as my legs wrapped around his waist. In a slow motion, I could feel the head of his cock slowly slip inside of me. It was going in rather easily, and fuck was I ever thankful for that. I was not really prepared for the event of it hurting the way it appeared it did in the romance novels that I would sometimes read at night to get my rocks off. I am guessing this man had probably a vast array of knowledge about sex under his belt, judging by the most expert hands that caressed my body.

"Yeah... Greg... You are so fucking hot... That face... So beautiful..." Stan panted into my ear as he gave it a lengthy lick. I shuddered at all the feelings he was evoking from both inside, and outside of me. I could not help but hook my arms around his neck as he nibbled on my flesh, and he went deeper still.

"St-stan, I..." I failed again at trying to say something as he fully sheathed himself inside, and had hit something intensely pleasurable. Like he found some sort of pleasure switch, and had roughly turned it on. As the words died away, he held still for moment, trying his best not to pull away from me as I squirmed underneath of him.

"Get ready for a wild ride to outer space, Mr. Universe..." I groaned at his pun, and the immense pressure he had on me. His hips began to rock back and forth, gently at first. I hissed as the head of his cock hit the very back, and that fucking mysterious button. Faster he went, using more force with each thrust.

"Stan... Fuck... Harder... Yeah... Yeah, more! More, shit, Stan! Fuck!" Soon I was crying out his name, and mumbling obscenities as he pounded into me with as much force as I could take. I felt helpless as he pleasured me, using his hand to steadily pump my shaft in time to his thrusts.

"Greg... Fuck, I don't think I can hold it in much longer..." I heard Stan whisper into my ear as his thrusts became more desperate for release. I do not know what prompted me to cum right then... His hands, the sex, the new experience, or all of it topped off with that final moment-stopping kiss. As his lips connected with mine, forcing his tongue down into my throat, I felt my body stiffen, and everything tighten harshly around him.

My insides, my lips, and my limbs all held that man for all I was worth as I felt everything brighten, my nerves exploding, and my cock spilling itself all over our torsos. Right after, I felt three more hard thrusts as he groaned into my mouth, spasming and filling me with his warm seed. I shuddered in utter euphoria as he opened his eyes to stare into mine again, and he groaned, taking one of my hands in his. He pulled himself from my body, and stood, grabbing a roll of paper towel for me. When I was satisfied with my clean up, I saw him motioning for me to come with him into the next room.

I groggily followed, feeling his arm sling around my shoulders as we walked to his bed. We crawled into it, and I fell asleep right away, not seeing the way he was looking at me as I slept. I was far too tired to see the shit-eating grin that he wore.


End file.
